Enabling local produce growers and processors to comply with the Food Safety Modernization Act (FSMA) through specialized, needs-specific resources and training opportunities This grant is a proposed collaboration between national and local organizations in several states to provide specialized training and resources to small, diversified, sustainable, organic and identity-preserved agricultural producers, including small growers, small-scale processors, and mixed facilities to ensure they meet the requirements of the Food Safety Modernization Act. These collaborators allow our team to utilize a nationwide advocacy and educational network, while teaming with local organizations that work directly with small and mid-size food producers. Contact: Barbara Patterson, National Farmers Union, bpatterson@nfudc.org, 202-554-1600 Key Personnel: Deanna Baldwin (Maryland Department of Agriculture), Betsy Bihn (Cornell University), Claudia Coles (Washington Department of Agriculture), Barbara Patterson (National Farmers Union), Eric Hansen (National Young Farmers Coalition), Sophie Ackoff (National Young Farmers Coalition), Roger Noonan (New England Farmers Union), Lindsey Shute (National Young Farmers Coalition), Andrew Williams (Deep South Food Alliance) Key Objectives of the proposal: ? Conduct a needs assessment for training, education, and technical assistance: Collaborators will use surveys and listening sessions to prioritize the needs of local, diversified growers and small processors, and will characterize local food production markets. Results from this needs assessment will guide the development of resources targeted for specific regional commodities, languages, cultural groups, and markets. ? Develop a training plan for local producers, including workshops, trainings, and a grower liaison: Leverage existing Produce Safety Alliance (PSA) and Food Safety Preventative Controls Alliance (FSPCA) curricula as a basis for training local producers who are covered by FSMA. Additional workshops will be developed to build upon critical concepts not adequately addressed in the existing PSA and FSPCA curricula. A grower liaison will also be hired to serve the minority, low-income growers in the south by adapting materials and providing one-on-one assistance and adapting materials for the community. ? Develop educational materials to supplement existing curricula: A basic guidebook will be created for local producers to bridge the technical knowledge provided by the PSA and FSPCA. Resources will be developed based on the needs assessment results, and may include factsheets addressing legal requirements and comparing FSMA and third party audit requirements. Additional materials can be added to the guidebook to modify for certain regional practices, markets and/or cultures. ? Develop national framework for communication with collaborators and local food producers: A website will be created to organize the national framework by linking collaborators, including PSA and FSPCA, regional coordination centers, and local outreach groups. The website will host resources, publicize trainings, and host a national/regional directory of groups associated with small groups of farmers. ? Program evaluation and reporting: To ensure the objectives are being met, measuring the progress toward the stated goals will be critical. Measurable impact on the targeted local producer audience will be demonstrated using evaluation and validation techniques. These processes will allow similar efforts to be replicated among other regions and local food groups not originally represented. Funding sought via FDA RFA: Local Food Producer Outreach, Education, and Training to Enhance Food Safety and FDA Food Safety Modernization Act (FSMA) Compliance Funding: $1.5 million per year over three years, starting August 2016.